


That Depends on You

by randomness8382



Series: Ellick Moments [2]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 21:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21125627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomness8382/pseuds/randomness8382
Summary: “Well, I guess that depends on you. Nick...”





	That Depends on You

Ellie was staring at the pregnancy test on the bathroom counter. She didn’t understand how, they had been so careful. _How was he going to respond? Did he even want to be a father?_ These thoughts and others ran through her head, though never did she think of not having the baby. Ellie put the test back in the box and put it in the back of the cabinet, wanting to go to a doctor before telling anyone.

“Nick, I’m going to grab something from the store. I’ll be back.” Ellie said hurriedly, walking out the door.

Ellie hopped in her truck and called her doctor. “Hello, this is Eleanor Bishop. I need to make a doctor’s appointment for today at 12.” Ellie said as the receptionist answered the phone. “Yeah, 12:30 works. Thank you.”

Now that Ellie had handled that, she drove to the store and picked up three different kinds of pregnancy tests. Ellie decided to go over to Nick’s apartment seeing as Nick was at hers, to take the tests. All three came out positive. Knowing Nick was going to be worried if she didn’t come home soon, Ellie left Nick’s apartment, completely forgetting about the test still on the bathroom counter.

“Hey, babe where did you go?” Nick asked as she walked in the door.

“The store, I said that when I left.” Ellie responded, defensively.

“Hey,” Nick started with his hands up in defense, “I’m not integrating you. I just didn’t hear you when you rushed out the door. Is everything okay?”

“ Yeah, it’s fine.”

“Really, because you don’t even have a bag in your hand?” Nick asked.

“ Oh, I-I…uh must hast left it in the truck.”

“Ellie, you are a horrible li-“ Nick got interrupted by Ellie suddenly kissing him. Nick completely forgot what he was talking about and kissed Ellie back.

~

“So, you’re sure. 100%?” Ellie asked the doctor.

“100%. If you want we can do an ultrasound, or discuss other options.” The doctor told Ellie.

“No, I want Nick here for the ultrasound, I just needed to 100% sure first. And I’m keeping them.”

“Well, two things I like to hear. I’m glad you’ll have someone to support you through this.”

“Me too.”

“If you want to come back in later today with Nick, we’ll make some room for an ultrasound.” The doctor offered.

“I’d like that.”

~

“Hey l need to talk to you.” Ellie told Nick when she got home from the doctors office.

“Okay, is everything alright?” Nick asked.

“Well, I guess that depends on you. Nick, I’m pregnant.” Ellie told him. Nick just stood in silence for a minute and when the words finally registered, he pulled Ellie close to him and kissed her. “So, am I right to say you’re happy about this?”

“So happy,” Nick responded, “but I think we’re going to have to tell the team that we’re together.”

“Tomorrow, for now I want to celebrate with you. And we might want to call our families first.”

“Well, I guess that makes sense. Also, I know it comes down to you, but I don’t want you in the field past the initial crime scene.”

“Just what I was thinking. I love my job, but I already love this baby more. Also before I forget, the doctor I went to, to make sure I was pregnant offered to let us come in today to see the baby.”

~

Nick and Ellie had called their families and told them that they were together. They had decided that it was probably a better idea to tell them in person that they were expecting.

Nick and Ellie were riding up the elevator together, Nick’s arm around her back. He kissed her forehead just as the elevator dinged open and they walked out hand in hand. The eyes around the room followed them as the walked to their desks. McGee was frozen, eyes wide and mouth open.

“McGee, is something wrong?” Ellie asked.

“When?” McGee asked with nothing else to it.

“Charlie and Luis.” Nick said not trying to cover anything up anymore.

“See, I had pegged it more around Cody.I think that means that Kacie wins.” McGee said.

“No, Tim, that means I win.” Gibbs said walking into the bullpen.

“Win what?” Ellie asked.

“We put a bet on when you two started dating. Vance even had a take in it.”McGee said.

“Okay, we need to know who else knows we are dating, because we have our own bet between us.” Nick said.

“On another note we have something else to tell you guys.” Ellie said as she pulled out a picture from her bag. Ellie handed McGee the ultrasound. “I’m pregnant.”


End file.
